Blinding Color
by Jessa9
Summary: ***Chapter 2 up... FINALLY*** Sorry about the wait.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: So far, the only thing I don't own is the X-Files opening sequence thingy that I mention. Everything else is mine! It feels really good to be able to say that.*sigh* Too bad I'm going to be using Mulder and Scully in all or most of the other chapters…

**Blinding Color**

[A woman is walking a crowded street, looking over her sunglasses for someone. She focuses on a man about 2 yards away from her. She punches the speed dial button on her cell.]

Agent Dan NEWAKI (on phone): Springfield?

Agent Hannah SPRINGFIELD: Yeah. I think I see him.

NEWAKI (on phone): You want the picture?

SPRINGFIELD: Yeah.

[Cut to NEWAKI taking a picture of a picture with his cell (A/N you know the ones I'm talking about. I want one... really bad.)]

[Back to SPRINGFIELD.]

SPRINGFIELD: Not his _face_, you nitwit, I'm _behind _him!

[NEWAKI is mouthing "not his _face, you nitwit, I'm _behind_ him" to the other agents in the room with him as he snaps a picture of the back of the guy's head. Focus on the name on the picture: Brandon Mallett.]_

[Back to SPRINGFIELD, who compares the picture on the cell to the guy in front of her. If you stuck a hat on the guy in the picture they would be identical.]

NEWAKI (on phone): Well?

SPRINGFIELD: Here's to hoping Mallett doesn't have an identical twin.

[She turns her cell off and puts it in her pocket, pushing her way toward MALLETT. He doesn't notice her until she grabs him by the shoulder and pushes him into a wall. She cuffs him.]

SPRINGFIELD: You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent anything you say can… and will be used against you… in a court of…  law…

[SPRINGFIELD is noticeably dizzy. She shakes her head. Her phone rings.]

SPRINGFIELD: What?

NEWAKI (on phone): Get out of there, Springfield. (He sounds worried)

SPRINGFIELD (still holding MALLETT against the wall): Why?

[Cut to: NEWAKI is looking out a window. Everything is tinted green and red.]

SPRINGFIELD (on phone): Newaki?

NEWAKI: Just get out of there!

[Cut to: SPRINGFIELD looks at her phone strangely, as if it's really odd for NEWAKI to say something like that. She shrugs and grabs MALLETT by the shoulder again and starts toward the building where NEWAKI and the others are. MALLETT makes as if to get away, causing SPRINGFIELD to tighten her grip. She is hit by another dizzy spell and stumbles.]

NEWAKI (on phone): Goddammit Springfield, get out of there!

[SPRINGFIELD semi-recovers and starts off again. She stumbles within three steps, dropping her phone. She grabs a lamp post with her now-free hand. MALLETT smiles.]

[SPRINGFIELD's perspective: Everything is a vibrant green or red. She lets go of MALLETT's shoulder. Everything turns extremely bright white, then black.]

NEWAKI (on phone): Springfield? (pause) (more frantically) Springfield?!

[X-Files opening sequence rolls. Tagline: COLORBLIND]


	2. Part 1

Disclaimer: *sigh* I'm back to owning nothing. Well, nothing except Springfield, Newaki, and the plot. But anyway, Chris Carter and Fox and 1013 own the X-Files. And Hersheys owns Hugs. BTW, I'm trying desperately not to completely butcher Mulder and Scully's characters. Tell me if they're terrifyingly OOC. Oh, and Tim, I'm sorry you didn't get it. Watch the show more, my friend! Although I'm not sure it would help… Oh well, do it anyway. And type up the Cliffhanger Wars story and send it to me (you know the one ^-^), I want to post it. You probably want me to shut up and get on with the story, don't you? DON'T YOU?!? *sniffle* You know what, I probably should ^-^;; ANYWAY, here it is:

**Blinding Color**

_Bethesda Hospital, New York City, 9:17 A.M._

[MULDER and SCULLY are at the service desk. MARY, the service desk lady, is directing them to SPRINGFIELD's hospital room.]

MARY: …then turn left, second door to the right, Room 248.

SCULLY: Thank you.

[They proceed to the room. SPRINGFIELD has dark glasses on, and is leafing absently through a magazine, not even bothering to look at it. She glances toward the door at the sound of it opening.]

MULDER: Agent Springfield?

SPRINGFIELD: (still staring at the ceiling) Yeah.

MULDER: I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder-

SPRINGFIELD: (snorts) Ah. Spooky. So now I'm an 'X-File'?

MULDER: (ignoring it) and this is Special Agent Dana Scully.

SPRINGFIELD: I already told everybody what happened.

SCULLY: Do you mind telling us?

SPRINGFIELD: (sighs) I found Mallett, arrested him, got dizzy, got called by Agent Newaki and was told to "get out of there", got dizzy again, dropped my phone, grabbed a lamp post, got this vision where everything was bright red and/or green, saw white, then saw black. (she removes her dark glasses. Her eyes are unfocused) I haven't seen anything but black since. (she replaces them) (pause) _Then_, I got dragged here by my mother and Agent Newaki, despite the fact that I seem to be in perfect health—for a blind person, anyway—and they spent days trying to figure out what made me go blind. And they got _absolutely nowhere_, so I don't see what makes you think you're going to.

MULDER: We specialize in these types of cases.

SPRINGFIELD: Agent Mulder, this has nothing to do with your little green men from Mars.

MULDER: They're not green; they're gray.

SPRINGFIELD: (snorts) Fine, then. It has nothing to do with your little gray men from God knows where.

SCULLY: However, it's still an unexplained phenomenon.

SPRINGFIELD: (sighs) Go on, then. Prove to me that the whole X-Files office is not a waste of the FBI's time and money.

[MULDER and SCULLY exit.]

MULDER: So, Scully, what's your theory?

SCULLY: There could've been something wrong with that lamp. Electrical surge, maybe.

MULDER: Yeah, they (he gestures around the hospital) came up with that too. It would work… if there was any sign at all of electrical burns on Agent Springfield's arms or hands.

SCULLY: How did you get this case, anyway, Mulder?

MULDER: Oh, I've wanted the Mallett case for awhile now. Didn't stand a chance of getting it until now, since no one who was on the case wants anything to do with it.

SCULLY: Because of what happened to Agent Springfield and…?

MULDER: Who said anything else happened?

[SCULLY just looks at him.]

MULDER: Her partner. An Agent Newaki. Apparently, the guy was red/green colorblind. Around or exactly the same time Agent Springfield went blind, he was seeing red and green. He actually had a flash of red and green as well.

[They approach the car and get in. MULDER looks at SCULLY expectantly.]

MULDER: Well?

SCULLY: Well what?

MULDER: Aren't you going to provide me with some scientific reason for Agent Newaki's sudden ability to see red and green?

SCULLY: Nope. Just keeping you guessing, Mulder.

[They pull up in front of NEWAKI's home. MULDER rings the doorbell. REBECCA Newaki pulls it open partway.]

REBECCA: Whatever you're selling, we don't want any. (she moves to close the door. MULDER catches it before it shuts.)

MULDER: Mrs. Newaki? (REBECCA nods her head slightly) I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder, and this is my partner Dana Scully. We'd like to speak with your husband regarding Brandon Mallett.

REBECCA: Where's your ID?

[MULDER and SCULLY pull out their badges. REBECCA opens the door.]

REBECCA (unapologetically): I'm sorry. We've been getting a lot of door-to-door salespeople lately. (up the stairs) Dan! (she exits to the kitchen)

NEWAKI: Becca? (he spots MULDER and SCULLY) You want something?

MULDER: Agent Newaki. I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder and this is my partner. You might recall that we've taken over the Mallett case?

NEWAKI: Oh. Yeah, that. What'd you want to ask me?

MULDER: Do you have any suspicions that you may not have put into the file?

NEWAKI (looking slightly uneasy): No. Everything I found when I was working is in the file.

MULDER: Anything you thought of recently?

NEWAKI (_very_ uncomfortable): Um, no.

MULDER: Alright then… How is your relationship with Agent Springfield?

NEWAKI: You're talking like I'm a suspect!

MULDER: That doesn't answer the question.

NEWAKI (getting mad): Fine! My 'relationship with Agent Springfield' is _absolutely fine!_

MULDER: More than fine?

NEWAKI (softly): What are you suggesting?

MULDER: Nothing.

NEWAKI: Get out of here. (MULDER looks like he's about to say something. NEWAKI cuts him off.) And I _promise_ to call you if I _think_ of anything.

MULDER (shrugs): Alright.

[SCULLY looks apologetically at NEWAKI before she follows MULDER out the door.]

SCULLY (glaring): What was _that about?_

MULDER: What was what about?

SCULLY: You waltzing in there and practically accusing the man of cheating on his wife whilst he has to deal with the impossibility of his eyesight correcting itself _and_ having his partner in the hospital with an impossible eyesight problem! What the hell were you thinking?

[She slams the car door. MULDER looks thoughtfully toward the kitchen window of NEWAKI's house.]

TBC…

A/N: Anybody who finds the reference to "The Amazing Maleeni" gets a nonfat rice tofutti dreamsicle… or a cookie. Or maybe a piece of cake. Just ask and you shall receive! Reviewers in general get hugs (Hersheys Hugs that is!).


End file.
